Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing information regarding a candidate counterpart communication terminal for a communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time, communication systems that perform communication such as to perform a videoconference via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular. When communication is started between a plurality of communication terminals in such a communication system, image data and sound data are transmitted/received, to carry out a videoconference.
There has also been available a method of managing, by using a candidate list, a candidate counterpart communication terminal to which a communication terminal is capable of requesting to start communication. The candidate counterpart communication terminal is added to the candidate list when an approval from a candidate counterpart communication terminal is obtained, thereby ensuring security.
In the case of adding another communication terminal to the candidate list as a candidate counterpart communication terminal, the user at the communication terminal asks about information regarding the candidate counterpart communication terminal that is necessary for the addition, such as terminal identification information. The communication terminal then gives a request to add this other communication terminal by using the obtained information.